


Many Threads

by alexcat



Series: After the World Ends [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 02:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16965840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: A new character joins our story...





	Many Threads

Part Ten 

Nebula believed that Thanos was still on Titan, just not the Titan that she and Stark left. He would have gone back in time to before overpopulation had ruined his planet, back to the green paradise he often told her and Gamora about. The Time Stone would have made that fairly easy to do.

They must find a way to bring him back to the present time. Or find a way to travel in time to where he was. 

For now, she would bide her time. Shuri was a pleasant companion and the upgrades were better than she’d expected from mere humans. She would need all the upgrades she could get to fight her father. She feared him, but not as much as she hated him. Her hate would make her brave. 

She would tell Rogers where she believed Thanos to be. He would find a way to get there. She was sure of it. He was the most determined of the humans. There were bits of him that reminded her of her sister. He was beautiful as her sister was. Though he was a warrior, he had a kind heart. As much as she had despised Gamora, her sister had been kind to her more than not. The fights were only at the behest of their father. 

She never allowed herself to dream, but if she did, Rogers would be who she would choose for a mate. She scolded herself for such silly, girlish thoughts.

*

Bruce wanted Natasha to know he wasn’t angry or jealous. He had no claims on her. He had nothing to offer her, or anyone else. His alter-ego made a normal life impossible and Natasha deserved better than that. It seemed as if she might have found it for now, anyway, with Thor. He smiled to himself. Thor was a good guy, even if he was not always quick to understand things. And Natasha was certainly a match for the power of a god. 

He decided to find her and tell her. 

*

“You’re telling me the ash is _not_ actually human ash?” Tony asked Shuri. They were in her lab. Tony had spent almost every waking moment since they’d gotten to Wakanda in that lab.

She nodded. “Why this is so, I cannot begin to understand. It’s almost as if the ash is a placeholder.”

“Perhaps that means they are not dead,” he added. 

She nodded again. “It is my conclusion. They are somewhere. But somewhere is a big area.” She sighed. “We simply have to find them. There is no other choice.” 

“How? Any ideas are welcome.” 

“Perhaps Mr. Wong will help. I believe there is more than science can explain in all of this.” Shuri was a scientist but magic was a part of life in Wakanda as well. Life was more than could ever be completely explained by science.

“He said he’d contact us when he had something,” Tony told her.

She smiled and nodded. “Then he will. Perhaps we need to work on getting a ship spaceworthy. Nebula’s ship would probably be our best bet, but it is very small and I am not sure how it is fueled yet.”

“Let’s head out to the hangar and take a look,” Tony suggested. 

They did. 

*

Natasha was trying to contact Clint barton. She had heard nothing from him since he’d told her that Laura was gone. He wasn’t answering his phone, nor was he responding to the texts she sent. He was her best friend and had been since he’d rescued her from being assassinated. She loved him like family and she owed him. 

She was so caught up in thought that she didn’t hear Thor enter her chambers. 

“I can take you to his home,” he said as if he read her mind. His axe still gave him powers to move from one place to the other. 

She wiped the tears from her face before she turned to greet him. He had been in her bed every night since the poker game. Steve had been right. He could be pliable when need be. He was always concerned and always trying to help, too. She had grown quite fond of him. 

“I’d like that. He lost Laura. He needs some help with three kids, if he’ll let us.” 

“Perhaps this city would be a good place for him and his little ones. The people here are quite friendly and the city is probably the safest place on the planet right now.” 

“I agree. Let’s go then.” She took his hand.

*

Carol Danvers was far from Earth when she received the page from Nick Fury. It had been over twenty years since she’d heard from Fury. He wouldn’t have contacted her if there wasn’t a problem, a big one. She would travel to earth to see what his concern was. 

Just as she was getting ready to send a message home, she was contacted. In some sort of catastrophe that no one understood, half of the population had disappeared. Simply turned to ash. 

She was alone in space, working on some experimental spacecraft, designed by the people who had become her people when she’d been changed by the accident on earth many years ago. She headed home, to Hala to see if she could help. 

Her heart pounded as she made her way home. 

A strange thought occurred to her. What if this is what Nick Fury paged her about? 

*

Somewhere the orange light within the Soul Stone twinkled. If the consciousness had had a face, it would have smiled. Another worthy soul stirred somewhere in space. Soon it could trade some of these inconsequential ones for some more worthy of its own greatness. Thanos had been such a fool, so easy to manipulate…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long but life...


End file.
